Snowy Time Mishaps
by Mermaid Gurl 95
Summary: On the way home from school Michael, Mia, Lily and Boris run into a little trouble.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Anna from The Princess Diaries

Snowy Time Mishaps

It was a snowy evening as Michael Moscovitz drove from the day care center at Columbine University. He had just finished a class and had picked up his 3 month old daughter Anna and was now heading to AEHS to pick up his girlfriend of 2 and a half years Mia Thermopolis and his sister Lily and her boyfriend Boris Pelkowski from a student government meeting. By the time he had arrived the snow was now falling down heavier and it was getting darker by the minute. As he pulled up to the school steps he saw Mia, Lily and Boris waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs ready to hop into his SUV.

"Hey there you guys, how was the meeting," asked Michael as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"It was fine, how's Anna doing," asked Mia.

"She's fine, she just has a cold and I think she needs to be fed," said Michael. "The lady at the day care said she wouldn't take her bottle this afternoon."

"Okay, I'll feed her when we get home, did you get the cold medicine that the doctor prescribed for her," asked Mia.

"No I was late getting out of class and didn't want to be late picking you guys up."

"So I'm guessing if you didn't get the medicine, that means you also didn't get any diapers, am I right?" asked Lily.

"Right Lily, I told you I was in a hurry to pick you guys up so that you didn't have to ride the subway or walk your big butt home."

"Lily, Michael, stop it, you're scaring Anna." Said Mia sternly as she reached back to comfort Anna.

"Sorry babe."

"Yeah, sorry Mia."

"Here this will calm her down, she loves this CD," said Michael as he tried to put the CD into the car stereo but instead dropped it. "Shoot I'll get it."

"No, Michael, watch out," yelled Boris.

As Michael looked up he saw that there was a giant patch of ice on the road and as the car hit it, it started to slide sideways down the road and slammed into a telephone pole.

"Oh my god, is everyone okay," asked Michael.

"Yeah," said Lily.

"I think so," said Boris.

"I'm fine," said Mia. "But more importantly how's Anna?"

"She's okay, a little scared but she's not hurt," said Boris as he tried to soothe her cries with her teddy bear.

"Good, now what happened Michael?"

"We hit some and slammed into this pole…unfortunely the car won't start anymore."

Well what are we gonna do now."

"I suggest we start walking and I'll call a tow truck when we get home."

"Fine, is Anna's stroller in the back and do we have any blankets?" asked Mia.

"Yeah, can you get it out of the trunk Boris?" asked Michael as he popped the trunk. "And there should be some more blankets in Anna's diaper bag."

"Lily can you get the blankets out, I'm going to wrap Anna up before we leave the car," said Mia as she climbed into the back.

A few minutes later Michael and Boris had the stroller set up and Lily and Mia had wrapped Anna up to keep her warm from the cold air and blowing snow.

"Michael, are you sure this is a good idea," asked Mia as she hooked Anna's carrier to the stroller. "It's gonna take forever to walk home in this snow."

"I know, but we can't stay here tonight, we'll all freeze," said Michael as he grabbed his, Anna and Mia's bags from the car before locking the doors. "And there's no cell phone reception so we can't call for help."

"Come on, lets get going, the sooner we get home the better," said Lily as she grabbed Boris' hand.

"Lily's right, lets go," said Mia as Michael took her hand and started to push the stroller.

An hour and a half later Michael, Mia, Lily, Boris and baby Anna arrived at the Moscovitz apartment. As they all stepped in the door, they were met by a worried Mr. and Mrs. Moscovitz.

"Where were you guys, you should have been home like 2 hours ago," said Mrs. Moscovitz.

"The roads are really bad out there so we had to take it slow and then we had a little accident and had to walk home," said Michael as he and everyone else stripped out of their cold wet jackets, hats and mitts.

"What do you mean a little accident, what happened? Are you guys alright?" asked Mr. Moscovitz.

"Yes, we're all fine…Michael's car hit some ice and slid into a telephone phone," said Lily.

"Okay well first of all, let's get you guys dry. Michael will you lend Boris some dry clothes and I'll go call his parents and also Mia's and just let them know what happened that you're all staying here for the night," said Mrs. Moscovitz. "And then I'll get you kids some hot soup and some warm blankets."

"Yes and I'll go make a fire in the fireplace so that you guys can warm up faster," said Mr. Moscovitz as he went into the living room.

"Great, come on guys, I'll get you some clothes Boris," said Michael.

"Yeah and you can change in my room while I shower," said Lily.

I'm gonna go change Anna before she catches something other then a cold," said Mia as she and Michael headed into Michael's bedroom and Lily and Boris headed into Lily's bedroom.

About half an hour later Michael, Mia, Lily and Boris were changed, fed and were now sitting by the fire wrapped up in blankets.

"You know this night started out bad but ended up pretty good I think," said Lily. "We're all safe and together."

"She's right you know, but I'm never doing it again, next time we're finding a cab," said Mia as she fixed the blanket that was around Anna as she fed her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…next time, I'm pulling over and we'll stay in a hotel," said Michael.

"Hey, let's celebrate being home safe and sound and warm, lets roast marshmallows," said Boris.

"That sounds great, I'll get the roasters," said Michael as he jumped up off the floor.

"I'll get the marshmallows," said Lily. "Why don't you get us some more drinks Boris."

"Sure." And he too headed for the kitchen with Michael and Lily.

"And I'll just sit here and feed Anna," said Mia to herself as she fixed the blankets again so that she could see Anna's face. "But I don't mind cause you're just so cute, yes, you are."

So after a couple hours of roasting marshmallows and talking and laughing Michael, Mia, Lily and Boris decided to head to bed.

"You know Michael, the accident today really scared me," said Mia as she put Anna into her crib.

"Mia, it's okay, the car just hit the pole and we were all buckled in," Michael said as he climbed into bed.

"Michael, that's not the point," said Mia as she tucked Anna in.

"Mia, come here, sit down and tell me exactly what is wrong."

"Michael the accident today could have been a lot worst," said Mia as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Someone could have been hurt or Anna's car seat could have come loose and she could have been badly hurt, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No babe, of course not, you and Anna mean the world to me and so do Lily and Boris."

"I know, you and Anna, Lily and Boris mean the world to me too, but I want you to put an emergency kit in the car."

"An emergency kit?"

"Yeah, you know, with blankets, food, bottled water…stuff incase this ever happens again and we can't just walk home."

"That sounds like a great idea, now give me a kiss and lets get some sleep, that little one over there is gonna be up in a few hours looking to be fed again," Michael said as he kissed Mia.

"Yeah, thank god it's Saturday tomorrow and we can sleep in," Mia said as she laid her head down on Michael's chest.

"I love you Mia," said Michael as he snuggled down and wrapped his arms around Mia.

"I love you too Michael," Mia said before she too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
